Color aliasing is a generally undesirable effect caused by certain color filter array (CFA) patterns of charge-coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. As a typical example of color aliasing, a small white line on a black or otherwise dark background that registers on individual pixels will be interpreted as a line containing single pixels of each of the primary colors registered. It is therefore desirable to design CFA patterns that minimize color aliasing.